Is not good
by Edmund Anfis
Summary: un Fic, donde el protagonista(Matt) es un scorpio, y se cree que criminal, el porque es por Mimi y su familia... Prometo LEMON XD
1. Dudas y preocupacion

"Un asesino por ti, pero no aceptas que me amas Escapas de mí por que temes que te dañe, que no te ame, regresa conmigo y te amare hasta morir."  
  
En NY esta Mimi, con su impaciencia y temor, esperando a que llegue el amor, único en su Vida.  
  
El teléfono suena...  
  
-Bueno?  
  
-Hola princesa  
  
-Matt, hola, como estas?  
  
-Yo, bien. Espero que tu también  
  
.-Si, lo estoy... Donde estas?  
  
-En el aeropuerto  
  
-Voy por ti?  
  
-No, no hay necesidad yo iré  
  
-Por favor llega lo más rápido posible, por favor, estoy preocupada  
  
-No te sientas así, no me persiguen, nada.- Dijo Yamato con un tono tranquilizador pero irónico.  
  
-Es que... quiero que estés conmigo, me preocupa que estés solo y aquí sin nada, yo....  
  
-Voy para allá...(cuelga)  
  
-Espera, no cuelgue, Matt...  
  
Pasadas dos horas, Mimi escucha el timbre de la puerta...  
  
Se asoma con cadena en la puerta.  
  
Al notar que era Matt abre la puerta con mucha impaciencia, y no espera por abrazarlo.  
  
-No te preocupes mucho, princesa  
  
-Lo que pasa, lo que me dijiste, no pensé que me preocuparía de esa forma... yo...  
  
Mimi rompe a llorar.  
  
Matt la abraza para confortarla. Pero el frío de la mañana sigue entrando por la puerta.  
  
Mimi, con sus ojos cerrados y de aspecto tranquilo, dormía en el sillón de la sala de su departamento.  
  
Voces frías preguntan:  
  
¿De qué te preocupas, Mimi?  
  
¿Qué sucede?  
  
¿No está él bien como para que te preocupes demasiado?  
  
¿Que hizo para estar contigo?  
  
¿Mato a alguien?  
  
-¡NO!  
  
Despierta con sudor frió, el calor de la tarde es abundante en el departamento.  
  
-Estas bien? Mimi  
  
-Estoy bien  
  
-Te preparare un té  
  
-¡Matt! Espera, que ocurrió esa noche antes de venir aquí  
  
Matt la miro con seriedad, su mirada tan penetrante, que Mimi se estremeció al recibir la mirada tan fría y extraña  
  
-Esta noche recibirás las respuestas...  
  
Un scorpio como yo, es Matt, mirada penetrante, vengativo y compleja actitud. En este fic será el scorpio protagonista. Espero que las dudas hacia el fic se resuelvan en el sig. Fic, Bye-gon y cuídense. Reviews, please! 


	2. Almendras peligrosas

"Las respuestas son difíciles... de entender, decirlas para mí, es un honor"  
  
Matt, espera que el ocaso tocara el horizonte, el color anaranjado de los rayos a través de nubes grises, todo encaja en un hermoso atardecer acompañada con una buena canción...  
  
Encendió la radio y le puso un volumen suave y bajo, sus gustos son por ahora tranquilos, un Cello, una voz fúnebre, sonidos electrónicos y Butterfly Caught. (estoy enamorada de esa canción xD)  
  
Matt se sentó en la silla, que estaba en el lugar exacto para acomodarla al gusto. Mimi estaba sentada en el otro lado de la mesa, pequeña y redonda; con su mirada perdida. Con profundos pensamientos, esperando a que la hicieran reaccionar...  
  
-Mimi, tienes dudas, las puedo resolver  
  
-Por que estas aquí?- le pregunto en un tono muy dulce y conmovedor  
  
-Te quiero, quiero estar contigo  
  
-Que sucede? Parece que escapaste de algo...  
  
-La verdad es muy complicada... de entender...  
  
-Dímela, por favor  
  
-Mis padres se trasladaron a Francia con mi abuelo, se llevaron a T.K. y me quede con mi tutor, necesitaba terminar mis clases de francés, pero son más complicadas de lo que pensé, aunque también me quede por terminar la escuela y lo de mi banda...  
  
-Te separaste de ellos, no? -Interrumpió Mimi  
  
-Si, seré un Disc Jokey, tambien una de las razones por que estoy aquí...  
  
Mimi lo miro con curiosidad.  
  
-Astralwerks[1]  
  
-Ok  
  
-Pero cuando termine los estudios mi tutor no me dejaba irme a ningún lugar. Quería que hablara a la fuerza con un productor conocido suyo, solo para que hiciera contratos con él y el dinero solo fuera del bastardo.  
  
-Pero tu padre sabe que eres responsable, ¿Por qué te dejo un tutor?  
  
-Para que me "administrara", solo basura, mi Papa quería que estudiara en Inglaterra  
  
-Medicina?  
  
-Sí, pero no allá  
  
-Entonces?  
  
-Que?  
  
-Por que huyes o no sabría decirlo... así?  
  
Matt libero un gran suspiro. -Envenene a mi tutor  
  
+++Flash Back+++  
  
Matt preparaba la cena. Para liberarse del tutor y viajar a NY. "El obeso le gustaba del buen comer, platillos exquisitos; y su forma de ser era elegante. Lo que le gustaba más eran las almendras. Al platillo le coloque arsénico. Así nadie sospecharía que fue envenenamiento, pensarían que las almendras están pasadas" Los platillos sobre la mesa, la rebosante sonrisa en su rostro redondo. No solo las excusas antes dadas fueron suficientes para matarlo, sino tambien las ofensas en contra de la rebeldía de Matt. Pero esa noche sonreía mas que ese engendro. Aunque la sonrisa estaba cubierta de frialdad  
  
+++Fin del Flash Back+++  
  
Por fin el Segundo terminado!!!!! Si, pero que otras excusas tiene Matt por el Asesinato. No importa, importa que se pone chido y pronto sabrán él por que del titulo [1]Astralwers es donde están unos Djs más famosos de la tierra: The Chemical Brothers y Air, y mis favoritos xD que obsesion la mia, no se preocupen pronto tendrán su lemon... y sus consecuencias... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAW!!!!!! ¬¬ la pura neta rió de mierda. 


	3. Zafiros de verdad

Gaby Kinomoto: ja ja ja, no lo sé xD pero mi historia si va incluir horrores como lo prometí, y Matt si lo mato  
  
Izumi Kambara: jeje sí lo continuo hoy y mañana(si la tarea no me mata)  
  
CoNnY B: grax por el review lo que pasa es que muy sospechoso lo que hizo Matt por liberarse de su tutor, ahora veras... Muchas Gracias por los reviews ;)  
  
"He aquí un hermoso jazmín; la chica más hermosa de la tierra y al lado una rosa marchita: mi interior"  
  
-Parece tan confuso, es tan patético lo que escuchas, no parece real...  
  
-En serio todo esto ocurrió?  
  
-Todo y de más  
  
-No... entiendo  
  
-Mi tutor me presento a una chica realmente idiota, yo no le veía lo bonita  
  
-Por que te la presento?  
  
-Pensó que me olvidaría de ti  
  
-Sabía que nosotros...?  
  
-Sí, pero la perra...  
  
-M-Matt...  
  
-Perdón, esa muchacha se obsesiono conmigo, me seguía a todas partes, era asqueroso, repulsivo, odioso...  
  
-A ti... te llego a gustar? –Interrumpió temerosa de la respuesta  
  
-Una loca muy parecida a Jun, pero para ser franco Jun es más bonita y tierna... je  
  
Por que no me asuste cuando escuche lo de su tutor? Por que no le dije nada? Pensó Mimi...  
  
Por que te ama y tu también lo amas respondió una voz fría en su cabeza, lo que la atemorizo y la regresa a la realidad  
  
-Estas bien? Te sientes mal?... quiero decir... te duele la cabeza?...  
  
-No tengo nada. En serio  
  
-Te veo muy distraída, sé que es lo que te dije de que mate a una persona, pero no me buscan y tu no estas en esto ok?  
  
-Como... pudiste tener las agallas?...  
  
-Mi necesidad  
  
-Hay algo más que debas decirme? –Le pregunto muy enojada y apunto de llorar  
  
-No, pero te tengo y podemos estar juntos, te prometo que nada va a pasar ya, no más...  
  
-Cómo puedo creer? No puedo reaccionar con tantas... tantas voces en mi cabeza, te extrañe, espere, me preocupe, y...  
  
-Es horrible recibir la noticia más asquerosa de estos días  
  
Mimi se quedo muda ante la reacción que provoco  
  
-Pero prefiero a que lo sepas todo y no te enteres por otras fuentes, o que nunca entendieras que yo me siento peor, no entiendo por que me sentí... satisfecho al verlo muerto...  
  
-Matt, no podemos seguir así...  
  
-Sin embargo –La interrumpió- es horrible no contarle a nadie y quedarte con la sensación más temible y... y...  
  
-Matt, yo no quería lastimarte, es que es horrible lo que me dices  
  
-Perdóname  
  
-Por?...  
  
-Todo, quería estar a tu lado, mi único pretexto. No me importa que me atrapen, quiero otra vez dormir a tu lado...  
  
Mimi le miro en sus ojos, parecía mirar allá de ese azul profundo, color del mar, soñó estar en medio de todo el mar, en una nada azul, sin poder respirar, pero una tranquilidad, luz y oscuridad sin vida...  
  
-Mimi, Mimi, princesa... sigues... aquí?  
  
-Que?  
  
-Es que te pierdes de la realidad muy seguido...  
  
-No sé que tengo, escucho voces, veo tus ojos y me pierdo...  
  
-Me harías el amor?  
  
-Eh?  
  
-Podemos dormir hoy juntos? Hace mucho que esperaba volver a estar juntos. Soñaba contigo...  
  
Mimi giro su rostro para no ver los ojos de Matt, pero Matt le volvió su rostro con su mano, con un movimiento suave, y le miro sus zafiros; otra vez se perdió en esa calidez, acercaron sus rostros y se besaron, fundirse en un lazo muy largo y hermoso, ya que hace mucho que no se volvían a besar...  
  
Por fin el tercero, y el sig. lo prometido LEMON!!!! y creo que ya empezare más acción y lo que verdaderamente provoco que Matt se volviera malo. Será un CROSSOVER de mi comic y mimato, una fantasía de mi amigo Chispita, casi realidad... XD Reviews, please... 


End file.
